Vocoded
Vocoded '''is an effect made by Kyoobur9000 which consists of the audio being vocoded with white TV noise using Audacity making the audio to sound scary, while the video effect and the name the effect is called on a 9K video usually varies sometimes. Appearance The video effect for "Vocoded" is variable, but the usual video effect for "Vocoded" is very similar to the video effect "Psychedelic Clash" used for the A/V effect combo "Earth Shaker/Psychedelic Clash". The audio effect sounds scary and is done by vocoding the audio with white TV noise on Audacity. In later videos, a reverb effect was added to the audio to increase the scary tone for "Vocoded". History/Origins On July 15, 2012, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "Testing Out... 4K Resolution?" which consists of the 1998 Klasky Csupo logo applied in a pink tinted black and white and radially blurred video effect along with the audio sounding scary by vocoding the audio with white TV noise. The video was Kyoobur9000's 4K resolution test, but probably also the earliest origins of the effect "Vocoded". On July 31, 2012, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "NO, EESH NUT POSHEEBLE" which showed the Nintendo Gamecube logo chroma key behind a color bars background in TV Simulation, the "Vocoded" audio effect once again returns to be featured on another video and also being another early origin of "Vocoded". On October 28, 2012, yet another origin of the effect "Vocoded" was uploaded to the Kyoobur9000 channel on a video titled "We've Got to Have... Scary..." which showed the scene from the "Tom & Jerry: The Movie" which the scene was "Lickboot" saying the words "We got to have... money!" applied in a red invert color effect as if it were used for some G-Major video but the audio is basically applied in that "Vocoded" audio effect before its official effect name was received. On January 22, 2013, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "How the Grinch Vocoded Christmas" which consisted a scene from the 2000 live action movie based on the Dr. Suess book "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" applied in a video effect very similar to "Psychedelic Clash" and along with the "Vocoded" audio effect applied in it. The video effect used on the "Vocoded" video would later be the usual video effect for "Vocoded", and this was also the video the audio effect finally received its name "Vocoded" named after the fact that the audio effect is the audio being vocoded with white TV noise. On December 20, 2013, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "ONE_MORE_TIME" which consists of the fan-made Monsters Inc. video from Joe titled "IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU" applied in a different video effect similar to "Vocoded" but its differenced in 4 tracks in a normal and invert pattern, and each track is delayed a little something a bit similar to a couple of Kyoobur9000's effects "Night of the Living X" and "Epic Fail". The video effect would later become another main video effect variation for "Vocoded" videos on the Kyoobur9000 channel. While the effect "Vocoded" wasn't that much often after the official debut of the effect but it was not used a bit more than a year. It was brought back to the channel on May 24, 2015, on a video titled "SCARYDOG.VID" which consists of the 1983 Estudios Mauricio De Sousa logo applied in the alternative video effect for "Vocoded" used in a few videos and the "Vocoded" audio effect. On June 12, 2015, on a video titled "Hotel Morirse" which consists of the opening cutscene of the infamous CD-i puzzle video game based on the Super Mario Bros. franchise which the video game was called "Hotel Mario". The cutscene was applied with the same usual video effect for "Vocoded" expect for the radial blur acting a bit different, and the "Vocoded" audio effect with reverb applied on it which was used on older "Vocoded" videos and the ones later on. On June 17, 2016, a year of the "Vocoded" effect not being used, the effect was brought back again on a video titled "The Vocoded Duck Song" which consists of "The Duck Song" music video applied in the same old "Vocoded" audio effect, but the video effect is different in this video to prevent the video being similar to "The Earth Shaker Duck Song" as the usual video effect for "Vocoded" is very similar to the "Psychedelic Clash" video effect used for the A/V effect combo "Earth Shaker/Psychedelic Clash". The video effect is in a colorama-like gradient map along with TV static applied to it (not the "TV Simulation" one, but the "Add Static" one). Versions/Variations/Related Effects * '''Earth Shaker/Psychedelic Clash - 'Earth Shaker/Psychedelic Clash '''is an old A/V effect combo from Kyoobur9000, which is a bit related to the effect "Vocoded" as they both almost have the same video effect. * '''Underwater '- '''Underwater '''is an effect by Kyoobur9000 to make it looking and sounding like if it were submerged underwater. This is another effect a bit related to the effect "Vocoded" as they are both vocoded. But for "Underwater", the audio vocodes itself to make the "Underwater" effect. Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Alpha Effects Category:Vocoded Effects Category:Scary Effects Category:The Golden Oddities Marathon